headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
McCaffery
Category:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Aquaman | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Tempest Key, Florida | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Aquaman: Mercy Reef | final appearance = | actor = Ving Rhames }} McCaffery is a fictional lighthouse keeper and a supporting character featured in the unproduced Aquaman television series. He appeared in the unaired pilot episode, which has also been identified as "Mercy Reef". The role of McCaffery was played by actor Ving Rhames. Biography Very little is known about McCaffery's true origin and identity. By his own account, he claims to have come from the sunken city of Atlantis. He was a close confidante of the then Atlantean king as well as the King's wife, Atlanna. Years ago, an Atlantean revolt unseated the king and forced McCaffery into exile. He took charge of the queen and her infant son, Orin, and brought them to Mercy Reef (a charted area of the Bermuda Triangle, approximately 25 miles south of Tempest Key, Florida). He contacted a Coast Guard lieutenant named Tom Curry who agreed to watch over the uprooted mother and son. However, he never revealed Orin and Atlanna's Atlantean heritage. Orin became known as Arthur "A.C." Curry. Unable to return to Atlantis, McCaffery remained in the area and became the lighthouse keeper at Atlas Point. He swore to uphold a pledge to always watch and protect Orin. Years passed and Orin grew into adulthood. His mother had long since disappeared – an apparent victim of the Bermuda Triangle. One day, McCaffery came to the mainland and introduced himself to Orin. A.C. had no memory of the man, and mistakenly believed him to be little more than a half-baked drunkard. Orin soon learned the truth however as a creature known as a Siren came to Tempest Key in search of him. The Siren masqueraded as a human named Nadia and lured A.C. into the water. There, she revealed her true form and endeavored to murder this lost prince of Atlantis. McCaffery appeared in time to drive the creature away and save A.C.'s life. He knew that he could no longer shield A.C. from the truth of his heritage. He explained to him that his name is actually Orin and that he is the lost prince of ancient Atlantis. At first, Orin was reluctant to believe him, but McCaffery told him that it was his destiny “to defend this world you’ve embraced as your own and protect the ocean from which you were borne”. Eventually, Nadia the siren returned to finish Orin off and McCaffery found himself in the thick of the battle. Nadia nearly killed him with two brutal stabs from his own harpoon, but Orin succeeded in destroying the siren before she could finish the job. Back at Atlas Point, McCaffery took it upon himself to educate Orin in the ways of ancient Atlantis and to prepare him so that one day he would be ready to embrace his destiny. Aquaman: Mercy Reef Notes & Trivia * * McCaffery is a character unique to the continuity of the unaired Aquaman television series and does not have a counterpart in the DC Universe. * McCaffery appears to possess a keen knowledge of Atlantean culture and mythological biology. The full extent of his insight has never been revealed. * McCaffery has several scars across his body, the origin of which remains unknown. One of his scars may be attributed to a harpoon injury perpetuated by a siren named Nadia. See also External Links References ----